The Blind July
by BetaFib
Summary: Due to an accident when he was young, Yuuri became blind. However, due to his latent magic, circumstances changed to where blind wasn't exactly the right term; rather, colorblind was a better one. His magic also allowed him to see these lights surrounding other people that no one else but him could see. (AKA KKM if Yuuri was blind...except not really) Cross-posted on Ao3. Unbetaed.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a bright and sunny day. Yuuri and Shouri were playing together in the park, throwing a baseball between each other, when Shouri accidentally threw the baseball too high, causing it to land near the street._

" _Ah, sorry, Yuu-chan!"_

" _It's okay, big brother! I'll go get it!"_

" _Be careful!"_

 _Yuuri ran to the sidewalk, when he saw another boy his age walking across the street, his nose in a book. The boy was so engrossed in his book, he didn't notice the speeding car racing towards him._

" _Watch out!"_

 _A loud screeching noise filled the air, followed by a thud._

" _Yuuri!"_

The sun was setting as Yuuri Shibuya walked home from the park, sunglasses on his face and cane in his hand. As he passed some public restrooms, a flash of movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention; it looked a lot like a distressed aura.

Looking across the street to his left, Yuuri saw a group of roughneck students surrounding another student, their auras flashing with arrogance and malice. The lone student's light gray, almost silver, aura with gold and silver streaks flickered with distress, though on the whole he didn't seem to be too concerned.

From what Yuuri could hear, the group was trying to get the lone student to "hang out" with them (read: bully him into giving them all his money). Seeing that the roughnecks were getting annoyed, Yuuri decided to step in.

"What are you doing over there?" Yuuri called out. The roughnecks turned towards him in annoyance. "I don't suppose you're doing a service by mobbing that guy are you?"

"Tch. This doesn't concern you, old man!" One of the roughnecks called out.

Yuuri raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Turning his body and walking towards them, using his cane to find the curb (it would be embarrassing if he tripped now), he replied, "You know, just because I'm short and have a cane doesn't mean I'm old. Besides, regardless of whether or not it concerns me, what you all are doing still isn't ri-!"

The end of his sentence broke off into a shout when he tripped on the opposite curb. Wincing in pain, Yuuri pushed himself up, muttering, "How embarrassing," under his breath. Looking up, he was about to speak again when suddenly the lone student ran away.

"Ah." Yuuri blinked in surprise.

"Tch, thanks to you our prey got away." Looking up, he saw that the roughnecks had advanced towards him. "What are you gonna do about it?"

' _Ah,'_ Yuuri thought, ' _I may have made a mistake…'_

Yuuri was then grabbed by the collar and pushed against a wall, before being unceremoniously dragged into a bathroom, dropping his cane in the process.

' _Eh, this isn't the men's bathroom.'_ Yuuri thought, looking around. ' _No way, they can't possibly be thinking of…!'_

Struggling, he attempted to squirm out of the roughnecks'' grip, trying to use the self-defense moves his mother had taught him, but he only succeeded in knocking off his sunglasses. Dragging him into a stall, the roughnecks forced him to his knees and positioned his head over the water.

"Stop it, let go of me!" Yuuri yelled, hoping the commotion would draw someone's attention.

"Heh, let this be a lesson shrimp," ' _Shrimp?! I may be short but I'm not that short!'_ "This is what happens to those who get in our way!" And with those words, the goons shoved Yuuri's head into the toilet, flushing it as they went.

Once his head touched the water, he felt a touch of something familiar, before he felt the sensation of being dragged down.

' _Huh? Is there a black hole in the toilet?! Then again black holes technically aren't black...Do public toilets just have extra sucking power? Either way, I don't think this should be happening!'_

He felt the dragging sensation grow stronger, as if a whirlpool as dragging him into its center. A myriad of colors flashed before his eyes, and he marvelled at the beauty of it all before everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes.

He was lying flat on his back, his head and shoulders wet. There was a soft breeze in the air, as if he was outside.

' _But that can't be right...I was inside the restroom just a couple moments ago…'_

His mind flashed back to the colors he had seen. Never before had he seen something so beautiful yet scary. Maybe he drowned and went to heaven? But he's agnostic. Maybe someone saved him and got him outside? But, wherever he is feels different ( _but_ _familiar_ ) for some reason…

Pushing himself up, Yuuri looked around, light blue outlines signifying grass, trees, and large hills around him, with what appeared to be a village not too far off from where he was. Touching his hand to the ground, he felt that he'd been lying on dirt.

' _I hope my clothes aren't too dirty.'_

Standing up, Yuuri brushed himself off, wincing in disgust at his wet and slightly muddy jacket. Looking around again, he saw the aura of a lady carrying a basket up a hill leading to the road.

"Um, excuse me!" He called out.

The lady turned to him in surprise, before widening her eyes and dropping her basket. Noticing her aura was suddenly filled with fear, Yuuri wondered what was wrong.

' _Was it something I said?'_

Taking a step forward, he was about to ask what was wrong when she suddenly screamed something in what seemed to be another language ( _it sounds familiar_ ).

"Huh? I don't..."

The lady screamed again, running off in the direction of the village, shouting that one phrase over and over. Looking closer, he saw more auras coming from the village, flashing in anger and fear.

The woman ran into the arms of one of the men who had run out, fearfully saying that phrase again. They all looked at him fearfully, muttering something under their breath and tightly gripping their weapons. Looking at their clothes, he noticed they all wore something you would see in the medieval age.

' _Maybe it's because of what I'm wearing? Where even is this place?'_ "Um, I'm sorry but I really don't understand-ow!" ' _Was that a rock?'_ Yuuri thought, before he felt more rocks hitting him. Turning his face away he covered his head with his arms, hearing a pounding sound like hooves hitting the earth steadily growing louder.

Suddenly, the sound of a horse neighing filled the air, and Yuuri looked up in surprise. A man had ridden up, shouting something at the villagers. Looking at the man's dark blue aura with gold and silver streaks gave Yuuri a sense of familiarity, despite being sure that this was the first time he's seen the man's aura. He also noticed that the man's aura was incredibly vengeful, yet underneath all the rage he seemed terribly sad. The man's aura also seemed to be calculating, happy with something though Yuuri didn't know what.

The man shouted something again, and Yuuri realized he was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't understand."

Narrowing his eyes, the man muttered something under his breath, dismounting his horse and striding towards him purposefully. Yuuri stepped back a bit, seeing in the man's aura that his intentions were not all that benign. This was proved true when the man gripped his head painfully tight and a pulsing pain started in his head, Yuuri bringing his hands up to ineffectively try and get the man's hands off.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ " Yuuri screamed in pain, feeling as if his whole brain was being rearranged. The sharp pain had only lasted a few seconds before the man released his head and stepped back. Falling to his knees, Yuuri clutched his head and whimpered, feeling the vestiges of the pain. But the voices trickling in through the haze of pain made him realize that he could understand what the people around him were saying, making him forget about his pain altogether.

"He just had to appear here."

"Let's just get rid of him now."

"Our village is doomed."

' _This is so confusing, was it something I did? I don't understand what's going on at all!'_

"Well?" Yuuri looked up at the man with the blue aura which flashed with smug pride. "Can you understand us now?"

"Yeah…" Yuuri looked at the man in shock before he remembered his voice, "How did you do that? Who are you? Where is this place?"

The man narrowed his eyes, pity flashing in his aura, "You really know nothing, do you kid?"

"No…"

"Tch, makes sense. If they can get a useless and clueless kid to be the Maou, they'd be able to do whatever they want, damn the consequences." The man's aura flashed with hatred once again.

Yuuri stared at the man in silence before a wail broke through his thoughts. Standing up quickly, he saw a man had fallen to his knees, his aura full of despair.

"It's no use. This village will burn, just like Kentanau 20 years ago." The man cried.

"Wait," another man said, "He's unarmed. And look at his eyes and hair-a double-black. If we can get our hands on him, we'll have the strength of a dragon."

"I heard about that," interjected the woman, "There's even a huge reward for capturing one in the country to the west."

' _Huh? Give the strength of a dragon? A huge reward? Just because of my eyes and hair? But they're just black! Is that not common here?'_

Yuuri took a step back from the villagers, seeing the change in their auras as they filled with dark intent.

"Now, now," said the man with the blue aura, "He hasn't been influenced by anything yet. If we can persuade him…"

Once again, the sound of distant pounding steadily growing louder reached Yuuri's ears, and he turned around to try and see where the sound was coming from. Looking past the man with the dark blue aura, he saw three men approaching quickly on horseback. The man in the forefront seemed familiar to Yuuri, his royal blue aura flashing in anger and worry.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri started in surprise.

"Yuuri!" The man called out again.

' _How does he know my name?'_

As the three men drew closer, Yuuri noticed the presence of a dull orange aura in the air. Looking up, he widened his eyes at the sight.

' _Is that...a winged human skeleton?! They can't be dolls since they have auras…This place is really weird!'_

"Tch, here comes trouble."

"Huh?" Yuuri turned to the man with the dark blue aura in confusion. ' _Trouble?'_

Ignoring Yuuri for the time being, the man with the dark blue aura mounted his horse, preparing himself to meet the men in combat. The man with the royal blue aura called out to the other two men.

"Don't draw your swords on the villagers, they're not soldiers! Just drive them away!"

The man with the dark blue aura smirked and drew his sword.

"Getting soft are we? 'Lion of Luttenberg!'"

The man in question drew his sword in return and shouted, "Get away from Yuuri, Adalbert!"

"Adalbert?" Yuuri was again struck with a sense of familiarity when he heard the name. But looking up at the man himself, he couldn't figure out why.

Adalbert dug his heels into the sides of his horse, urging it into a gallop to meet the other man with a fierce cry. As the two men drew closer, Yuuri suddenly felt a pang of worry.

"Wait, don't-"

The sharp sound of steel on steel interrupted him, the two men clearly struggling for dominance. The other two men rode around the two locked in combat, riding towards the villagers who cried out in fear, quickly running away.

"Adalbert von Grantz," yelled the man with the royal blue aura, "Why do you draw near the border?"

With a grunt, the two men separated, drawing their horses away so they could circle one another. Yuuri was so engrossed in the fight, he didn't notice the flying skeleton swooping down to pick him up.

"Wah!"

The two men turned to look at him.

"Very clever, Lord Weller. Using those vermin for your dirty work." Adalbert said mockingly.

"The Flybone tribe are loyal to us," Lord Weller smirked, "They don't allow grudges or resentment to cloud their judgement."

"Heh, harsh verdict. And what about you? Don't you think it a waste using your skills for those fools?"

"Unfortunately, that's only your point of view, Adalbert."

"Your excellency!"

The two men turned their heads, finding that the other two men were returning.

"Tch, time to retreat for now." Looking up at Yuuri Adalbert called out, his aura flashing with contempt, "Don't worry, be brave! I'll save you soon!" And with those words, rode off just as the other two men arrived, Lord Weller commanding them not to follow him.

' _Save me? Wasn't I just saved? Am I in danger?'_

Looking up he started at the face? Skull? Of the flybone or whatever holding him and blinked, wondering if all this is just a dream.


End file.
